Kimba
A Mulgore Brave with Grimtotem traits. Known for his reckless fighting style and loud mouth. Often overshadowed by his brother Qarn. Kimba distinguished himself during the Battle for Mount Hyjal, after which he was rewarded with his title of Brave. Background Nomadic Life Second son of Nebono and Poya, a Hunter for the Bloodhoof Tauren and his wife, a tanner. Poya was half Grimtotem, and of her four boys only Kimba showed the traits of the dark-furred menace. Kimba never understood why when he was young, but he was treated like an outsider and considered dangerous by many. Frustrated by the circumstances, Kimba acted out. He was a violent boy, the black sheep of his kinsmen. Even more so because of his older brother, Qarn. The perfect son, Qarn was a Warrior, a leader, and a peacemaker. He could talk as good as he could fight, and he never lost a fight against Kimba or any foe. Everyone asked Kimba why he wasn’t more like Qarn. Eventually, he stopped trying to be. When the Tauren took up arms against the centaur with the aid of the orcs, Kimba signed up to be a Brave, and passed his trials with great struggle. His temper was his downfall, a rage that made him reckless and sloppy. Battle for Mount Hyjal Before his final trial, the Battle for Hyjal began, and Qarn served as an officer. Kimba helped keep the base defended. When his brother took a wound from a demon, Kimba jumped in and led his warband. Afterward, most remembered Qarn’s brave sacrifice and honored him for it, but those of the warband knew that Kimba was the one who saved them. Those that survived the battle never forgot his bravery. One of the women, a Brave named Laika, became his most trusted partner. The two married a year after Hyjal. Settling of Thunder Bluff Following the defeat of the Burning Legion, the Tauren settled the great mesas of Mulgore into the city of Thunder Bluff. Qarn and his wife Fasha, expecting their first child, moved the family to a permanent residence on the main mesa. Kimba's parents Nebono and Poya remained in the Barrens to help build Camp Taurajo. With the new home firmly established, Qarn moved to Orgrimmar to assist the Horde on the behalf of the Tauren tribes. He was assigned to the diplomatic envoys to the Undercity to help build a potential alliance between them and the Horde. Kimba, in the meantime, continued to build his reputation as a Brave. His major assignments were to defend the fledgling community in Mulgore against the Quillboar raiders and to assist with the construction efforts. Personality A bold man, Kimba shows little fear and faces every challenge head-on regardless of the danger. His reputation for recklessness is well-earned, though not for lack of thought. Kimba has a low opinion of himself as a result of the ostracism he received for his Grimtotem blood. He charges into dangerous situations believing his only way to earn his keep is to sacrifice so that others more deserving of life can be safe. Kimba has an fondness for outsiders and outcasts. He's more likely to befriend any person of a race considered hostile if given the chance, but he'll be just as quick to kill an enemy if they threaten his people or family. Appearance Despite having dominant genes from the Bloodhoof and surrounding tribes' people, Kimba takes after his Grimtotem grandfather, more so than any of his close relatives. He has black fur and a black mane, red eyes, and black horns. He's built thick and tall, a perfect warrior's frame. His body is riddled with scars, though his face and horns are intact with little damage. Class and Abilities Warrior Kimba has trained as a warrior since his youth, defending the tribe from Centaur raiders. His first teacher was his father, a humble fighter and potent hunter. Kimba showed great strength and stamina and was selected for more advanced training at the age of twelve. Until the Third War, Kimba trained to become a Brave, and passed his trials after a great struggle to control his temper. Fury Kimba's tendency towards berserk tactics have led him to pursuing dual-wielding tactics with heavy weapons. During his time patrolling Mulgore, he trained to fight with this style in particular for duels with his peers. Protection Though he denounces the idea that he could be anyone's protector, Kimba shows the traits of an excellent shieldbearer. During his time patrolling Mulgore, he had much practice using the shield to combat Quillboar, who were best countered with a strong defense. Hunter Survival Kimba learned to hunt from his father, a master survivalist. Though he did not pursue the craft beyond the most rudimentary tactics for tracking humanoids and beasts, Kimba is perfectly capable of surviving in the Barrens and Plains environments by himself, provided adequate game to hunt and fresh water sources. World of Warcraft The Drums of War With tensions rising across Azeroth, Kimba sought to end his four-year-long position in Mulgore and see the world. His first destination was the Barrens, to help those of his people and the outside the haven of Mulgore and their new friends in the Horde to establish a stronghold on the region long plagued by Centaur, Quillboar, and others. Trivia * Kimba was originally created on the server Ravenholdt (RP-PvP) * In the Ravenholdt continuum, Kimba has had three wives, all of which died in battle alongside him. Category:Tauren Category:Warrior Category:Horde